Kissy Revenge
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Tori is sick and tired of Jade telling her she sucks at kissing, so the agitated Half-Latina seeks out a second opinion and let me tell you, the result is one angry Goth girl ... Sequel to "Out With the Old, In With The New."


_**Kissy Revenge.**_

 _ **Writer: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Synopsis: Tori is sick and tired of Jade telling her she sucks at kissing, so the agitated Half-Latina seeks out a second opinion and let me tell you, the result is one angry Goth girl ... Sequel to "Out With the Old, In With The New."**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, simple as that, if I did then Jori would be freaking canon.**_

 _ **Author note:**_ _ **Yeah I know, not the most original title, I might change it if something better pops up, anyways this came up literally at the stroke of midnight on my new year's party which is ironic seeing as I had no plans to write a sequel but that's just the way the ball bounces.**_

 _ **Also, yes this is my Jori Valentine's Day special story.**_

 _ **Just to let you all know in this fic Tori is bisexual, why? Oh you'll all see bellow, heh heh I swear if Jade was real I would consider myself a dead man.**_

 _ **So all in all enjoy the madness to come.**_

* * *

 _ **"No, No and No Vega!"**_

"What now _**Jade**_?!" Tori grouches in annoyance "I did what you told me!"

"Correction, you _heard_ what I told you" The Goth bites back, an air of condescension in her words "That _however_ doesn't mean you actually _**carried out**_ the damn task!"

"I did too!"

"Oh really?" Jade asked mockingly "Let's recap Vega, shall we? I told you that when you head for a kiss you **_DON'T_** fucking go right in; you need to ease into it, don't think too much into this, no kiss is ever good if you worry too much, you need to be calm and briefly look into the eyes of the person you **_want_** to kiss. I.E. _**ME** , _don't purse your lips. Keep them softly parted, not so much that you could breathe comfortably through the opening, but enough that you could bite your bottom lip easily"

"That's what I did!"

"Vega you just took a big ass bite out of my lips!" Jade pointed out "And while I _**love**_ the feeling of pain in any part of my body it won't get you to second base now try again!"

The Half-Latina did as she was told and learned forward, _"Amazing... Just amazing... Four **months** and she's **still** not satisfied with how I kiss"_

"Well? Get to it Vega" Jade ordered sharply "chop chop!"

"You know I don't appreciate you being all ganky over you kisses"

"You call that kissing?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!"

"Is that so?" Jade asked tauntingly "Because it felt more like sucking to me"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"I'm not a nice person Vega" The older girl said bluntly "You asked for my help and I'm giving you the full Jade West teaching experience, insults and nasty remarks free of charge"

"Gee, thanks" Tori said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" The Goth teased back "But the bottom line here is this, you want to learn to kiss? Good for you; but obviously you can't be self-taught, I felt your kisses and they leave too much to be desired"

"Humph!"

"So out of the _goodness_ of my heart I taken such a monumental task to make your lips feel all the more enjoyable"

"You have a heart?" Tori chortled.

"Yes and I'm about to have _ **two**_ if you don't shut up."

The younger brunette puts both her hands over her chest, it was a self-defence gesture but that most likely wouldn't have done much good since she wouldn't put it past the Goth to rip her heart out with a pair of rusty scissors.

"Trust me by the time we're done, you'll kiss better than Cat!"

"And how do _you_ know how well Cat kisses?" Tori asked suspicionsly.

"Who do you _think_ taught her?" Jade asked back "Unfortunately had I known she was going to smack lips with Robbie in the end then I probably wouldn't have gone all the way on my teachings."

"You think so highly of yourself don't you?"

"My dear Vega, I am a person of many, many talents" The brunette said with a smug smile " You of all people should know that, _specially_ after the midnight kiss I gave you on the roof that night."

The goofy smile that made it's way into the Half-Latina's face was testament that she remembered the "New Years" kiss very fondly.

"That being said, I just didn't think it would take this long for you to learn to kiss... Scratch that, you haven't learned, _period_ "

 _ **"Jade!"**_

 _"Ah ah ah!"_ The pale brunette said with a patronising move of her index finger "No skipping to _passionately_ yelling out my name, you won't get to third base unless you lean how to use that mouth of yours properly"

Tori was flushed, if slightly nervous, but still very determined to go through with this. It really was a simple mechanical process to lean in and meet Jade's lips with her own.

 _"Yeah, simple"_

Tori went ahead, she moved forward and both her lips and her friend's connected, the half-Latina moved her tongue very slowly, as if trying to gain access to Jade's mouth, something the Goth permitted without a hitch.

After several seconds they parted ways, Tori slowly moved her head backwards with her eyes closed for effect, she felt as if she finally nailed it, that Jade would finally praise her efforts.

"Well?"

The pale girl smacked her lips together "You still suck"

"Oh come on!" Tori moaned "You have _**got**_ to be kidding me!"

"You gotta make me _want_ more Vega" Jade said matter of factly "I have to feel like I'm turning into puddy and whatever the hell you just did to me wasn't a kiss, it felt as if an octopus was trying to lay eggs in my throat"

"Ok, now I know you're just saying that to get under my skin"

"Umm, yes that _is_ an added bonus" Jade admitted coyly "But you still can't kiss"

"Well I want a second opinion!"

"Who else are you going to ask Vega?" The pale teen asked with an eye roll "There is only a handful of people who have kissed you besides me and I highly doubt you'll get an honest answer from those two douchebags Stephen and Ryder"

Tori scowled.

"I could ask Robbie"

"Right, because you want to admit that Shappiro got anywhere near your lips, smart move Vega"

"He kissed you too remember?"

"He didn't kiss me!" Jade snarled angrily "He trip over me and the fucking satellite made it seem like he..." She shudders "Kiss me... Oh god I think I'm gonna hurl"

"I could ask _Beck_ "

Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously "Oh no, you are not going to go to my ex-boyfriend and ask him how well you kiss!"

"Why not?" Tori challenged "Afraid that he might give me an honest answer?"

"Honest my ass!" Jade snarled "He could try to kiss you!"

Tori shrugged "So?"

 _ **"SO?"**_ Jade bellowed out "I won't allow it!"

"I don't think you can tell me who I can and can't kiss" Tori said evenly "You're not my girlfriend"

 ** _"THAT'S IRRELEVANT!"_**

"How?"" The tanned girl asked angrily "Tell how is not relevant? Last I checked you aren't I aren't together, we simply kiss out of convenience and to tell you the truth I'm sick of you putting down my kissing abilities!"

"That's because you can't do it right!" Jade snapped back "I keep telling you over and over the same thing and you won't apply the instructions to your kisses, do you want to br known as a crappy kisser? Because if that's the case you are doing a fine job at it!"

"Wow... Nice Jade, real nice"

Without another word Tori got her backpack from the floor and left the Goth's house, but not before telling her one final thing.

"Besa mis nalgas"

She angrily slammed the front door after that.

Jade knew enough Spanish to figure out that Tori had basically told her to kiss her butt.

 _ **"Fuck"**_

* * *

 _February 14_

"It's only 8:30 and I already _know_ this stupid day is going to blow" Jade muttered with a huff as she drove to school, she hated this pointless time of the year more than she hated her father's attempt to get her to follow in his footsteps.

Valentine's Day was in Jade's negative opinion just a materialistic holiday simply made by the big corporations to not only make an easy Buck but also to remind her of how stupid it was to set a specific date to show affection for that _special someone_ when in reality you could do that just about every single day of your life.

Not that she had anyone to be affectionate with.

 _"Goddamn it... I just had to go there didn't I?"_

It had been a week since the half-Latina had unceremoniously stormed out of her house and to be completely honest with herself, Jade probably shouldn't have gone overboard, or more accurately she shouldn't have mercilessly taunted Tori's kissing so many times.

Not that she was ever going to say she was wrong... About _**anything**_!

However she couldn't deny that at least Tori had a point; things would be different if they were dating but unfortunately they weren't, they weren't even on friendly terms as of late so she had no right to tell Tori who she could and couldn't kiss, not that she was about to admit that to the other brunette.

The Goth however knew she had to do _something_ , after their fight Tori had give Jade the cold shoulder and it was horrible, it drove Jade completely mad when Cat or Andre or whoever talked to the Half-Latina she was all sweet and happy but when Jade tried to engage in conversation Tori's personality took a 180 degree turn to cold and distant.

Jade loathed that so very much.

"Great move _West_ " She berated herself "Pissing off your crush, what the hell was I thinking?! Oh that's right that you thought it was fan-fucking-tasting to see her squirm under your insults"

Jade hits the wheel of her car angrily.

 _"I gotta fix this."_

A few horns from the cars behind her destructed her from her train of thoughts, so in return she simply gave the other drivers the finger.

* * *

As soon as Jade made it to Hollywood Arts she parked her car in her "reserved" parking space, one that she had managed to acquire due to easy intimidation of the school's faculty and student body alike.

The Goth got out of her car rather tensely, she knew what she had to do snd she didn't like it but it was her only choice.. She had to... Tell Tori that she was.. _Sorry._

Jade made a face at that _despicable_ option, but it was the only one available if she was going to get a chance to continue feeling those smooth sexy lips against hers in lessons to come and _more_.

 _"Damn it Vega, what have your kisses done to me?"_ The Thespian thought angrily _"There has to be something in those lips that made me go all Gaga for you... Otherwise I wouldn't even contemplate giving you any sort of an apology"_

Had Jade being paying attention she probably would have notice a very specific paper on a nearby pole, not that it mattered because there were more on the bulletin board, Windows, etc.

The scary Goth however managed to miss every one due to her deep train of thoughts along with the facts that many, many students were making way so she would walk past them and not be responsible for the chaos that would ensure any moment now.

Jade's inner thoughts were only broken when a big piece of paper hit her on the face.

"Ugh, crap" Jade said in annoyance, grabbing the offended item from her face she continued to grouched "Why the hell don't people just put the damn trash... Where it...belongs"

It was then that Jade saw the contents of what the paper held.

"What the fuck?!"

Her hands were shaking in rage "Oh no she didn't"

 _ **"VEGA!"**_

Jade ripped the piece of paper into itty bitty pieces and then ran towards the cafeteria.

She had to give a certain Latina a piece of her mind.

If anyone was to put the ripped pieces back together they would have seen a photo of a smiling Tori Vega and underneath it were big bold letter with a single question.

 **"Want to kiss Victoria?"**

Bellow that was the location of a kissing booth.

Yup, Jade was blazing mad right about now.

* * *

Said Goth angrily stomped her way towards the gym, scaring poor students as she made it to her destination.

"Screw it with the apology, I'm going to kills her!"

Once in front of the Hollywood Arts Gym Jade kicked it open wit her booth, what she saw made Jade want to strangle her crush, her left eye twitching uncontrollably for effect that she was not being able to suppress her rage.

 _"Count back from from ten"_ She thought trying to calm herself, she needed to be calm in order to talk to Tori otherwise it would be a repeat of what happened last week.

 _"10... 9...8...7...6...5..."_

"Ok, everyone just a few more minutes" Tori said sweetly "The kissing booth will open as soon as the clock hits 9"

 _"Aw fuck it.. I tried"_

"VEGA!"

Tori took over eyes off from the murmuring crowd, only to be meet with a pair of very green eyes.

"Hi Jade" She said coldly.

"You can take your hi and shove it up you ass!" The Goth replied ominously "What the hell is all this?!"

To empathise her question, Jade angrily moved her hands all over the kissing booth which was crudely constructed, but it didn't matter, all over the poorly painted wood were close-up photos of a very teasing Latina with the words **_"Want to kiss me?"_** And the price of one dollar.

"Isn't it obvious Jade?" Tori asked rhetorically "People come, they give me money and in return I let them kiss me."

 _ **"WHY?!"**_

"Charity."

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"Nope, every cent goes to the school so they can bribe some other school to take Trina away from here."

"There is no amount Hollywood Arts could give that would make that possible" Jade sneered. "And you said charity, paying someone to take Trina away _isn't_ exactly charitable."

"It is for the school" Tori shrugged "Now go away I'm about to be open for business"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Jade snapped "And I'm not letting you kiss anyone else!"

"Yeah well there's nothing you can do about it, I got a press pass and unlike you who has to be in class all day I can stay here so just about any student can come here and kiss me as long and many times as they want to"

"You... Vega... This..."

The pale teen then exploded with a bloody scream.

"What's the matter Jade?" Tori teased "Afraid done one could do a better job than you?"

"Ok that it!" She bellowed madly, drool coming out of her mouth.

"Holy smokes, she could make a pitbull go running with its tail between his legs"

Jade got in front of the line, much to the chagrin and irritating of the students behind her, but a scattering glare shit everyone up.

As she muttered swear words under her breath, the raven haired girl got a dollar out if her purse and puts it on the counter.

"Ok, Vega, I'll play your little game" Jade growled dangerously "Here's your money, now I believe you owe me a kiss?"

"Sorry it's not enough" Tori said evenly.

"What are you talking about?!" Jade snapped "It's a dollar! Of course it's enough!"

"Not for you it isn't" The tanned girl replied, she then wrote something down on a piece of paper and with ducktape put it next to the one dollar price.

 **Jade West: 50 dollars.**

 **Everyone else: 1 dollar.**

Needless to say, Jade was not amused, in fact she was right down furious.

"Are... You... Fuckung... **_KIDDING ME?!_** "

"Nope, so unless you got the remaining 49 dollars, I'm going to have to ask you to stand aside and let others go ahead"

Jade's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably at the Half-Latina's sudden backbone.

"Fine... You asked for it."

She turned around to meet the crowd "Anyone who is stupid enough to stay in the next five seconds will get the sharp end of my scissors... " Jade threatened ominously "Five... Four... Three..."

Everyone ran out of the gym before she made it to one.

"Good... As for you Vega... I gave a few things I... _**WHAT THE HELL?!"**_

Somehow, someone had managed to sneak passed Jade's very scary defence because a very familiar Redhead was on a full make up session with Tori.

 _ **"CAT!"**_

Jade's voice did very little to break the kiss between the two girls, in actuality it only served to intensify it.

"How did this happen?" Jade asked "I didn't even see her in the fucking line!"

As soon as both girls parted lips, a very smug Tori gave Jade a coy smirk, Cat however frowned a bit.

"Um Tori?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"Would it hurt your feelings if I told you that your a bad kisser?"

"Uh... _What_?"

After hearing her best friend say that to Tori it made Jade start laughing uncontrollably at this turn of events " _Ok, maybe ai won't kill Valentine for this"_

"Cat! I tried my very best on that kiss!"

"I'm sorry but Tori, your lips feel weird!"

"Weird, how?"

"Like I'm kissing a pineapple under the sea."

Jade just began to laugh harder, which resulted in getting a nasty look from the half-Latina"

"It's ok Cat" Tori said dissapointed "Thanks for being honest at least, guess I'll have to try harder"

That made Jade stop laughing.

"The next kiss is on the house" Tori said "Want another one Cat?"

"YAY! Free kiss!"

As both girls were getting closer, Jade had grabbed the redhead by the arm and shoved her out of the gymnasium "Ok, Cat thanks for coming, Tori doesn't need any help I'll take it from here!"

"But I didn't get my.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence since the Goth has slammed the door in her face, Jade then turned around, evilly glaring at her crush.

"Ok, Vega listen to me and listen to me well... I don't like you kissing other people, be it guys or girls and if you don't get out of that kissing booth then I will burn it to the ground!"

Tori however didn't hear the other girl's very real treath, she simply looked down at her hands snd sighed dejected "Looks like you were right"

"What are you babbling about this time?"

Tori looked at Jade with hurt eyes "That I can't kiss"

"Vega, I never said you couldn't kiss" The Goth replied tiredly "I said, you _suck_ at it, which means there is still room for improvement"

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Vega... Tori... I may have hone this the wrong way"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Jade sighed in defeat "Look, your not a terrible kisser, you aren't good by any means but you aren't bad either I just was giving you a hard time over the whole thing"

"Why?" Tori asked "So you could have some fun at my expense?"

"That's partly it" The Thespian admitted reluctantly "But a more truthful part is that if ai kept telling you that you stunk then you wouldn't want to kiss anyone else"

Tori's jaw dropped "Are you for real?"

"Yes! I don't want you kissing anyone else but me!"

"Why not?"

"Because... I um... The thing is..."

"What Jade?" What?"

"I like you ok!" The Goth admitted "I fucking like you and I don't like seeing you kiss anyone else! It fucking drives me insane!"

Tori smiled mischievously, she got another piece of paper from under the booth and started to write something with a magic marker again, once she finished she ducktape do the sheet of paper over the one she put not too long ago.

 ** _KISSING BOOTH FREE JADE WEST ONLY._**

The brunette read the latest sign, she raised an eyebrow at the peppy girl behind the booth, who kept smiling like an idiot,.

"Listen Jade, I know you and I have lots to talk about but for now... Would you be my Valentine?"

"You Dork."

"So... Is that a no?"

It didn't take long for the pale Goth to start kissing the Latina.

 _"Guess that answers my question."_

 _"You're mine Vega, bad kisses or not, you're fucking mine."_

* * *

 ** _Phew! that's a wrap!_**

 ** _What do you guys think of my Valentine's Day fic, full of drama and comedic Romance I hope?_**

 ** _Please review and give me constructive criticism, that would greatly help be in future stories._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
